macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
VF-4 Super Siren
=VF-4 SIREN VARIABLE FIGHTER= BACKGROUND The VF-4 Siren was developed by Stonewell Bellcom in late 2009, and was promoted as the "next generation" variable fighter for the UN Spacy by the company. The VF-4 was faster, more maneuverable, could generate more thrust than the standard VF-1 Valkyrie, and was armed with dual beam cannons in addition to the traditional GU-11 gun pods. Early models of the VF-4, designated VF-X-4 Prototypes, were produced on Earth for testing purposes in 2010, just as Space War One started to increase in magnitude. The VF-X-4 prototypes were heavily based on the VF-1 Valkyrie design; 35% of the VF-X-4's components were directly taken from the VF-1 Valkyrie, including the entire nose and forward fuselage section. Unfortunately, almost all of the initial VF-X-4s were destroyed along with Stonewell Bellcom during the Zentraedi attack on Earth during 2010. The design itself would have also died in the attack if it weren't for a team of Stonewell Bellcom technicians who were stationed on the SDF-1 Macross when the final attack came, working on maintenance upgrades for the Macross' VF-1 Valkyries. Rallying under Dr. H. Takachihoff, one of the original designers of the VF-1, the technicians refunded Stonewell Bellcom after the Macross landed on Earth and continued work on the VF-4. More VF-X-4s were constructed and tested by a number of UN Spacy pilots, including Skull Team leader Hikaru Ichijyo. In 2012 the final design for the VF-4 Lightning III was completed and mass production of the new fighter began. The first VF-4 squadrons were issued to the Skull and Iron Chiefs Squadrons, which accompanied the SDF-2 Megaroad-01 on her colonization mission in late 2012. After the Megaroad left production of the VF-4s continued, and in 2020 the Lightning III officially replaced the VF-1 Valkyrie as the main tactical fighter of the UN Spacy. The VF-4 design was itself replaced in 2030 by the VF-11 Thunderbolt. A grand total of 8,245 VF-4s were produced for the UN Spacy between 2012 and 2030. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: VF-4 Siren Class: Tactical Variable Fighter Manufacturer: Stonewell Bellcom Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System Operational Deployment: 2018 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Head 60 Pinpoint Barriers (2) 50 each Arms/Beam Cannons (2) 100 each (2) Shoulders/Engine Nacelles (2) 150 each (2) Legs/Main Thrusters (2) 200 each (3) Main Body 325 Canard Forward Wings (2) 30 each Main Wings (2) 110 each Tails (4) 50 each Reinforced Pilot's Cockpit 200 GU-12 Gun Pod 100 each NOTES #Destroying the head of the VF will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, night vision, thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. #Destroying the shoulders/engine nacelles or the legs/thrusters will severely damage the VF-4's engines. Destruction of either shoulder will reduce maximum speeds by 20%, and destruction of either leg will reduce speeds by 30%. If three of the four engines are destroyed the Lightning will have insufficient thrust to remain airborne and must land. If all four engines are destroyed the variable fighter will lose power and crash. #Destruction of the main body will completely destroy the mecha. SPEEDS: FLYING IN AN ATMOSPHERE: Mach 3.02+ (2023 mph/3237 kmph) max speed at 10,000 meters or less above sea level. Mach 5.15+ (3451 mph/5221 kmph) max speed at 10,000-30,000 meters above sea level. The VF-4 is fully transatmospheric and can attain orbital velocity above an Earth-type planet under its own power. MAX ENGINE THRUST: 8,400 kg x2 from main engines. 5,600 kg x2 from secondary thrusters. STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 45.5 ft (13.76 m) in soldier mode. 24.3 ft (7.34 m) in gerwalk mode. 12.3 ft (3.72 m) in fighter mode. WIDTH: 16.5 ft (5.00 m) in soldier mode. 47.1 ft (14.28 m) in gerwalk or fighter configuration (max wingspan). LENGTH: 14.8 ft (4.48 m) in soldier mode. 28.3 ft (8.58 m) in gerwalk mode. 49.2 ft (14.92 m) in fighter mode. WEIGHT: 13,950 kg PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 50 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. POWER PLANT: Two Shinnakasu/Pratt & Whitney/Rolls Royce FF-2011 thermonuclear turbine engines. Several Pratt & Whitney HMM-1A high-maneuverability vernier thrusters at key locations along the VF-4's hull for added mobility. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'EP-4 LARGE-CALIBER HIGH POWERED BEAM CANNONS (2):' The main weapon of the VF-4 Lightning III is a pair of high-power beam cannons mounted on the engine nacelles of the aircraft. The cannons can be fired together or individually, and are fed directly from the power generated by the FF-2011 engines. The cannons are slightly adjustable and can be aimed to fire anywhere in a 30 degree arc in front of the aircraft. In gerwalk and soldier modes the beam cannons are mounted on the backs of the mecha's arms, and can be fired in any direction the arms are pointing. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 M.D. per blast per cannon #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #'BODY/WING HARD POINTS:' The VF-4 is also equipped with 4 fixed hard points for missile loads and other ordinance. One hardpoint is mounted on each wing of the aircraft and 2 are mounted under the main body. These hardpoints can be used to hold a variety of different ordinance types. One long range or 5 medium range missiles can be mounted per main body hardpoint. Missile must be fired or ejected before the VF-4 can convert modes!!!!! #*'LONG RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft #**'Missile Types:' Heavy warhead type of standard UN Spacy Long Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': One per hardpoint #**'Payload': One per hardpoint #*'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Heavy warhead type of standard UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Five per hardpoint #*'SHORT RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Light warhead type of standard UN Spacy Short Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. #**'Payload': Fifteen per hardpoint. #'RMS-1 NUCLEAR CRUISE MISSILES:' The standard wing-mounted missiles for Valkyries can be replaced with nuclear cruise missiles. The missiles are AI-guided, and have a bonus of +5 to strike, +4 to dodge, and two attacks per melee until it hits. The missiles will always strike the center (or main body) of their target. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Spacecraft #*'RANGE:' 2000 miles #*'MISSILE SPEED:' 670 mph (Mach 1) #*'DAMAGE:' 2D6x1,000 M.D. at ground zero. Reduce damage by a factor of 10 for every 2,500ft (750m) the object is away from ground zero. (i.e. 3D6x100 M.D. at 2,500ft distant, 3D6x10 M.D. at 5,000ft distant, etc.) The Blasts strength is equivalent to 25 KT (kilotons') #*'Payload: One per hardpoint #'GU-12 35mm TRI-BARREL GUN POD:' The standard issue armament for VF-4 Valkyrie Variable Fighter. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (3000 m) #*'DAMAGE:' Does 1d8x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' 10 full melee bursts. Inserting a new ammo clip takes a melee round; player forfeits 1 of his attacks. One spare clip is stored in each leg of the Valkyrie. #'ERC Rail Cannon:' The ERC Rail Cannon is the most complex gun system ever carried on a Valkyrie. Utilizing advanced materials only available from the core of Zentran/Meltran fold engines, these gun produce magnetic fields strong enough to fire explosive projectiles thousands of miles per hour. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Anti-mecha #*'RANGE:' 100 miles (161km) in space. #*'DAMAGE:' Does 4D6x10 M.D. per blast. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' 2 times per melee. #*'PAYLOAD:' 15 shots #'SP-III-D PACKS (2): '''These larger assemblies attached to the top of the mecha (in jet mode). They greatly increase the thruster speed of the mecha, and also have 2 Ultra-small Converging Beam cannons and arrays of Mini-missiles add considerably to the firepower. Unlike the original fast packs on the earlier VF-1 models, this fast pack does not have to be jettisoned in an atmosphere as it is aerodynamic and will not hinder the mecha. #*'Converging Beam cannons''' #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault/Defense #*'RANGE:' 10 miles #*'DAMAGE:' Does 1D6x10 M.D. per blast. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Equal to the pilot's combined number of attacks. #*'PAYLOAD:' unlimited # Mini-Missile Packs (2) *'Primary Purpose': Assault *'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha *'Missile Types:' Light warhead type of standard UN Spacy Short Range Missile can be used. *'Range:' Varies with missile type. *'Damage:' Varies with missile type. *'Rate of Fire': 1-4 *'Payload': 10 per pod #'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' If necessary, the pilot of the VF-4 can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The Lightning is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: #*Restrained Punch: 1D4 M.D. #*Full Strength Punch: 2D4 M.D. #*"Booster" Punch: 3D4 M.D. (counts as two attacks) #*Tear or Pry with Hands: 1D4 M.D. #*Kick: 1D6 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. #*Body Flip/Throw: 1D4 M.D. #*Body Block/Tackle: 1D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VF-4: *'RP-53 '2nd GENERATION ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM: The VF is equipped with the 2nd generation stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VFs stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VF a +2 to initiative and a +1 to Strike and +1 Dodge. Takes 1 Melee action to activate. NOTE: Since the VF stealth capability is a system, (the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighter’s base. The system will not work with wing mounted missiles or fast Packs!!!!!! *'AUTO-PILOT:' The VF-4 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, allowing the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto- pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. *'COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:' The VF-4 is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data readouts and stats can be displayed either on the cockpit's HUD display or on the dashboard monitors of the aircraft. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 1,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 75 targets simultaneously. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'ESCAPE POD:' The entire reinforced cockpit of the VF-4 is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0)60% of the time, but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. *'EJECTOR SEAT/S & HOMING SIGNAL:' All VF-4's feature Marty & Beck Mk-7 zero/zero ejection seat/s that works 40% of the time equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 300 miles (480 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The VF-4 is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 300 miles (480 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VF-4's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' All UN Spacy VFs come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The VF-4's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot blacking out in combat. HOWARD PBS-01F PIN-POINT BARRIER SYSTEM: Later VF-'s are equipped with the new mecha-scale pinpoint barrier system for defense. The system can generate a single pinpoint barrier that can be moved anywhere on the mecha and used as a shield against incoming attacks. The barrier provides 100 MDC of protection, and regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC per round when damaged. Even if destroyed by combined attacks, the shield will regenerate itself within 2 rounds. In order to use the shield, the pilot must make a successful parry roll to intercept an incoming attack. **'Primary Purpose': Defense **'Protection': 50 MDC total **'Regeneration Rate': 25 MDC per round. **'Size:' The barrier can be up to 10 ft (3 m) in diameter. **'Duration': Unlimited. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR VF-4 SUPER SIREN VARIABLE FIGHTER TRAINING: BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 to strike. *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in soldier mode, +2 in gerwalk, +4 in jet mode. *+1 to roll with a punch or move with an impact, reducing damage by half. *No leap dodge. *No leap kick. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED SUPER SIREN COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for military pilots and mecha specialists. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+2 on initiative. *+4 to strike in soldier mode, +3 in gerwalk, +2 in jet mode. *+4 to parry *+4 to dodge in solder mode, +6 in gerwalk, +8 in jet mode. *+5 to roll with a punch or move with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Leap/Auto Dodge +1 *'''-1 Dodge -1 Strike -1 Parry -1 Roll in atmosphere''' *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.